En serio, a veces pareces aun más tonto
by gadamp
Summary: Una chica morena estaba enfrascada en la lectura de cierto libro, pero tenía un problema... ¿qué es un pirata? ¿Y una sirena? "Vaya... tendré que preguntarle a él" ICHIRUKI ONE-SHOT.


-Vaya…

Una chica morena está sentada en la biblioteca, enfrascada en las aventuras de aquel extraño niño que, al parecer, no podía crecer.

Acababa de empezar a leer hacía unos diez minutos, que a ella le parecieron segundos. Le fascinaba aquel mundo fantástico donde ocurría toda la trama. Piratas, sirenas, indios… todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

Cerró el libro. Si de verdad quería disfrutarlo, no le quedaba más remedio que investigar acerca de todos aquellos seres que aparecían en él.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado. Una vez estuvo fuera de la sala, corrió a la azotea. Si quería aprender… no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a él.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! -le llamó con su voz de actriz.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué narices quieres, enana del demonio? -al final, tras la insistencia de ella, se había levantado del lado de sus amigos.<p>

-¿Cómo que enana del demonio? -colleja

* * *

><p>-¡BAKA!<br>-¡PERRA!

-¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!  
>-Etto… -Ishida se había acercado a ellos para intentar detener su discusión, petición de Orihime<p>

-¡CALLATE! -gritaron Rukia e Ichigo a la vez.

* * *

><p>-MALDITA ENANA, ESTABA YO TAN TRANQUILO CON MIS AMIGOS Y ¡VIENES TU A MOLESTAR!<p>

-Oh, es verdad, vine a preguntarte algo.

-¡TENDRÁS CARA!

-¡Déjalo ya, Kurosaki-kun! Cuando te pones así me das miedo… -habló ella con su tonito empalagoso, el que Ichi tanto odiaba.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más de griterío, unos cuantos golpes cortesía de Rukia y…<p>

-Vale, vale… ¿qué quieres?

-Dime, ¿qué es un pirata?

La contestación recibida… bueno, digamos que no agradó mucho a la pequeña shinigami. El caso es que se estaba riendo de ella… ¿riendo?, admitámoslo, se estaba burlando de ella.

Unas cuantas venitas se marcaron en la frente de la chica, y su puño cerrado surcó los aires para acabar en la cara de él.

-¡Bestia! -se quejó el pelinaranja, sobándose su "moflete".

-¡Idiota, te estabas riendo de mí!

-¡Maldita perr… -se paró de pronto. Ella ya tenía en mente su próximo insulto cuando él volvió a hablar. - Bah, déjalo, ya no tengo ganas de pelear más.

-¿Estás enfermo o qué? -dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Él le quitó rápidamente la mano.

-Claro que no estoy enfermo, es solo que me parece ridículo. ¿No os contaban cuentos en la Soul Society? -ella miró al suelo con expresión triste. Ichi se dio cuenta de que la infancia de la chica no había sido de las mejores, acto seguido se disculpó. -Etto... Rukia, lo siento, no quería…

-Déjalo, no pasa nada. Sé lo que estás pensando, y para tu información, nadie en la SS sabe que son los piratas. Mejor me voy, hasta otra. - Rukia hizo ademán de irse, pero el pelinaranja la agarró del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-No, espera. ¿Para qué quieres saber qué es un pirata?

-Estoy leyendo… un libro. -iba a decir cual, pero prefirió no revelarlo.

-¿Qué libro?

-Eso no te importa. -contestó ella cortante,

-Pues si te pones así de borde que te enseñe Kon quienes eran los piratas. -frunció el ceño más de lo normal, y puso una mueca de desaprobación.

-Está bien… -resopló la shinigami- Peter Pan.

-Siento decirte que en esa historia hay mucho más que piratas, Kuchiki-san -se mofó de ella

-Si, lo sé. -y tras decir eso puso su tonito famoso de nuevo- Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme con TODO, Kurosaki-kun. -finalizó la conversación haciendo énfasis en "todo" y marchándose pegando pequeños y gráciles saltitos.

-Maldita enana -refunfuñó él para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cuándo empiezan mis clases? -preguntó la Kuchiki impaciente, sentada en la cama del pelinaranja.<p>

-Cuando termine mis deberes -contestó él indiferente.

-Pues apúrate en ellos.

Ella no lo notó, pero Ichigo sonrió ante lo infantil que a veces podía llegar a ser su amiga.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Rukia, espérame aquí, vuelvo ahora. -dijo Ichi mientras se levantaba de su silla y estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.<p>

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-A por material cinematográfico.

-¿Eing?

-Tú sólo espera. -resopló él antes de bajar las escaleras y abrir, la puerta principal de la casa, para después desaparecer entre las calles de Karakura.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin llegas!<p>

La morena llevaba parada en la entrada de la casa unos 10 minutos, quieta como una estatua.

* * *

><p>Ella se sentó en el sofá, y él dispuso la televisión y el DVD para ver una película.<p>

-Espera un momento, ¿no se supone que me ibas a explicar qué son los piratas? -comenzó a rechistar Rukia

-¿Qué mejor explicación que una buena película? -contestó él con una sonrisa burlesca en su cara.

Los dos se quedaron callados.

-¿Y me enteraré bien con la película? -habló finalmente la Kuchiki.

-De maravilla.

* * *

><p>-¡Dale! ¡Dale!... Oh vamos, ¡eres un desgraciado! No puedo creer que te venza ese cara de pez… ¡INÚTIL!<p>

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué! ¡Tú eres un pirata! ¡No te puedes enamorar!... ¡NO! ¡No la beses! ¡Solo conseguirás hacerle daño!<p>

Pero ya era tarde, el pirata de la pantalla no había hecho caso a nuestra morena y ya estaba besando a la doncella, cosa que ofendió muuucho a Rukia.

-¡Estúpidos humanos! Siempre pensando en ellos mismos antes que en el prójimo. No saben lo que es amar de verdad… no, los muy desgraciados no sufren como yo… -esto último lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible, aunque nuestro cabeza de zanahoria logró interceptarlo.

Ella no dijo nada más en el resto de la película, ni siquiera miraba la pantalla… el suelo la entretenía más.

Le preocupaba que el pelinaranja hubiera oído su conversación interna-externa. Interna porque hablaba con ella misma, externa porque lo hacía en voz alta (sí, a veces la chica es un poquitín rara). Se maldijo mil y una veces… ¿cómo pudo escapársele semejante cosa de la boca?

Por otro lado, Ichigo se limitó a disimular que no había oído nada, pero de vez en cuando posaba sus ojos en la shinigami, la cual parecía triste.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Ya sabes qué son los piratas?<p>

-¿Eh? -la chica estaba distraída y tuvo que pedir que repitiera

-Que si ya tienes claro lo que es un…

-Ah sí. -le interrumpió- Si no te importa, me retiro.

Y se fue.

Espera, espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? "Si no te importa, me retiro". ¿Estaba enferma o qué? ¿Kuchiki Rukia siendo educada con él? Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

* * *

><p>-Que idiota soy… ¿cómo se me pudo escapar esa gilipollez delante de él? -se reprochaba a sí misma.<p>

* * *

><p>Iba a subir a verla, a preguntarle que le pasaba… y quizás se lo contara todo.<p>

"Pero Ichigo, ¡no seas idiota! La espantarías…" pensaba para sí mismo

En efecto señoras y señores, Kurosaki Ichigo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que ella era para él apenas unas semanas atrás… y justo cuando se decidió a subir las escaleras y a hablar con ella, el teléfono de la casa sonó.

* * *

><p>-¡Rukia! ¡Es para ti! -gritó Ichigo<p>

-¿Para mí? ¿El qué? -preguntó la aludida asomándose por las escaleras.

-El teléfono idiota. -le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Idiota tú. -dijo ella mientras bajaba, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa al chico y cogía el aparato de entre las manos del mismo.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué quería Inoue?<p>

-¿Eh?

-Hoy estás muy distraída Rukia.

Y era cierto. Desde el "incidente" de la película la chica no había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías?

-Ahm… nada, solo tenía curiosidad por la llamada de Inoue.

-Pedirme consejo. -le contestó ella entre risitas.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó él confundido.

-Cosas de chicas. - La shinigami iba a dar punto final a la conversación con eso, pero el pelinaranja la miró más ceñudo que de costumbre y al final, ella accedió. - Está bien, te lo diré… ¡pero ni una palabra! ¿Vale?

-Lo juro. -dijo él poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

-Quiere declararse a Ishida-kun.

-¿¡Qué!

-Increíble, ¿no? -comentó ella la mar de contenta.

-Mucho… -corroboró él.- Aunque no se si habrá pedido consejo a la persona acertada. -se burló de ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El resto, es historia… es decir, que empezaron otra de sus famosísimas peleas.

* * *

><p>Cuando pensaron que habían sido suficientes gritos por un día, se pusieron a ver la televisión.<p>

-Ichigo… ¡EH, ICHIGO! -gritó ella, sacando, finalmente, a Ichi de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Enana, ¡me asustaste!

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡No me contestabas! -dijo tras dar un buen suspiro de desaprobación.

-Lo siento.

Ella se rió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, vieja?

-¿Vieja? Ese duele, Ichigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo él maliciosamente, y los dos rieron.

-Lo que me hizo gracia fue la cantidad de veces que nos hemos pedido perdón en el día de hoy. -habló ella tras un rato.

-Oh, tienes razón.

Se quedaron callados.

-Rukia…

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella curiosa.

- T-te quería c-comentar algo… -consiguió él hablar a duras penas. -Bueno, yo… etto…

-¡Espabila! -colleja.

-Oye, como te pongas así no te lo digo.

-Vale… -dijo ella arrastrando la "a"

-A ver… -resoplido- joder, deja de mirarme así, lo haces más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Por Kami-sama, hay que ver lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

-Vale, ya no te lo digo. -se cruzó de brazos.

Silencio, otra vez.

-Es igual, de todas formas, yo tengo algo que preguntarte a ti. -dijo ella.

-Dime.

-Tú… bueno, ¿oíste algo raro que yo haya dicho durante la película?

Silencio. (¿No comenzáis a hartaros de él?)

El sustituto se debatía entre decirle la verdad o dejarlo correr.

-Pues… -ella lo miró expectante- la verdad es que sí.

-Hmm… -se quedó pensativa la morena unos instantes.- ¿Y bien? –preguntó curiosa y sonrojada más tarde.

-¿Y bien qué? Es tu vida, no tengo nada que opinar. –contestó él solemne y afligido.

-Pero de todos modos quiero tu opinión… es importante para mí –insistió ella.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, pienso que Renji y tú hacéis buena pareja, y creo que él no tendrá ningún inconveniente en responder a tus sentimientos.

Silencio…

Pero este tuvo algo especial. La cara de Rukia fue tomando diferentes muecas, raras y a la vez graciosas, que acabaron en una gran risotada, la cual asustó a nuestro querido pelinaranja.

-¡Rukia! –gritó- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si es que no te enteras de una! –consiguió exclamar ella entre sus estridentes carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –dijo él extrañado, frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible.

Ella siguió riendo unos minutos, los mismos que él aprovechó para sopesar en quién podría haber estado pensando la morena si no era Renji.

De pronto, una morbosa idea se coló en su cerebro.

-¿¡ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE BYAKUYA! –gritó el chico conmocionado.

Rukia dejó de reír repentinamente y por su rostro fue subiendo un color rojo ardiente, en contraste con su blanca tez. Hmmm… digamos que la chica tenía pinta de cangrejo más que de chica.

-¿D-d-de nii-sama...? –consiguió articular tras reponerse del shock- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡Eso sería incesto! ¡Estúpido cerdo pervertido y malpensado! –soltó ella de carrerilla.

-¿Yo pervertido? ¡Es que con ese misterio que llevas contigo no hay quién te entienda!

-¿Cómo que no hay quién me entienda? ¡Es fácil! Pareces tonto, en serio. Me pregunto como narices llegaste a la conclusión de que yo… etto… bueno, eso de nii-sama que pensaste.

-Eso sí que es fácil. –se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Si sufres por amor, como dijiste durante la película, es porque no te puedes declarar a quién quieres, es decir, que es un amor prohibido.

Ella le miraba asombrada mientras el chico hablaba. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien y luego no adivinar sus sentimientos por él?

-El primero en el que pensé fue en Renji, -prosiguió Ichi- por lo de que sois amigos desde pequeños y porque estáis muy unidos y todo eso… además, supuse que entraba en la categoría de amor prohibido porque una relación como esa no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia al rancio de tu hermano. Pero luego vas y me sueltas que no es Renji… y claro, me puse a buscar más amores prohibidos para ti y… ¡pop! Se encendió una lamparita y me dijo que Byakuya es lo más prohibido entre las prohibiciones posibles que puedas tener, sois nobles de la misma familia y además hermanos…

-Por favor, para. –le cortó ella, para alegría a él, que ya no sabía que más decir. – En serio que a veces eres MUY tonto. Supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta de otro amor prohibido… uno peor que los anteriores.

-¿Peor que tu hermano? Dime que no es un Espada… -la chica le propinó una patada en la cabeza (ya tardaba)

-¡BAKA! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿Qué clase de… cosa crees que soy? –las múltiples venitas que habían aparecido en su cabeza se fueron desvaneciendo al tiempo que recuperaba el autocontrol. –Y sí, Ichigo, hay cosas peores que nii-sama y yo. Créeme, si nii-sama y yo nos amáramos nuestro compromiso se habría arreglado tarde o temprano, pues no somos hermanos de sangre y los responsables de que el orden del clan Kuchiki prevalezca me considerarían una buena esposa para él. –dijo cabizbaja y sonrojada.

-¿Entonces…? –el chico levantó una ceja. Estaba aun más confuso que antes.

-Un humano. –sentenció la morena.

-U-un… ¿humano?

-Sí, un humano. Pero además no uno cualquiera. Un humano al que se le fueron concedidos los poderes de shinigami, un humano que revolvió la SS entera y venció a varios capitanes solo para salvar a su amiga. Un humano que fue nombrado shinigami sustituto, y al que Ukitake-taicho le concedió la insignia de su cargo. Un humano malhumorado y con poca educación, pero noble, valiente y fiel a sus amigos y creencias. ¿Ya tienes una idea de quién es? –preguntó ella finalmente, mostrándole al pelinaranja una tímida sonrisa de lado.

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella acababa de decirle que era ÉL a quien ella amaba.

Perpleja, Rukia observó como el ceño del chico se relajaba por primera vez en muchos años, y como una sonrisa sincera surcaba su rostro, iluminando sus preciosos ojos avellana al mismo tiempo.

-Rukia… -susurró él mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahí se acabó. Podéis continuarlo en vuestras imaginaciones como querais^^<em>

_Sed buenos y dejad reviews~ Espero que os haya gustado :3_

Shiroi


End file.
